Intertwined
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: "A painless lesson is one without any meaning. One who does not sacrifice anything cannot achieve anything." On this adventure to save the world as well as return to their rightful places, many things will be sacrificed to achieve just that. When the Brave meet the Graceful how will their destinies intertwine to define themselves and everything they thought they knew.-OC-
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

* * *

_"He made wings out of wax so he could fly.. but when he got too close to the sun... to God... the wax melted and he crashed to the ground..."-Edward Elric_

* * *

"Colonel!"

"Huh?" turning around with a raised eyebrow Zack Barnes caught the gaze of Lieutenant Flynn Scifo, "Oh hey Flynn. 'Sup?" cocking his head to the side his cherry red hair fell into his duel colored eyes. If Flynn was rushing to find him before he went off on his knight pilgrimage it must have been important—or he was hiding from Sodia, Asbel, or his own sister Cheria.

"You are the only one I know who would wear such colors." Flynn spoke with a slightly amused tone as he fell into step with Zack. Placing a hand to his head, he gave a faint sigh, "I'll be taking Asbel with me since." A slight torn look was now on Flynn's face as he thought about it, "He is loyal."

"Loyal like a puppy, Flynn." Zack snickered behind his fingerless gloved hand, feeling his trench coat pick up a bit in the cold castle halls he crossed his arms. Turning his head to look at Flynn, he questioned, "Is that all?" that couldn't have been it.

"Ah yes. While I am gone please look after Princess Estellise."

Ah there it was. Groaning dramatically, hand to his chest he spoke, "Isn't it bad enough I have to watch out for Cheria? She is just as reckless as the princess!" well at least Princess Estellise didn't get oh his nerves like his little sister…

Flynn placed his gauntlet gloved hands onto Zack's shoulders, staring at him seriously, "Colonel Barnes."

Yikes. Colonel Barnes? Wow he was serious. Sighing as he gave in Zack pouted, "You got to stop taking advantage of my good looks."

Faltering a bit, eyebrow twitching Flynn threw his arms up, "I give up. Honestly…I should introduce you to, Yuri sometime!" he then paused and grimaced, "No…that…would be bad."

"The infamous best friend of Lieutenant Flynn Scifo?" Zack grinned as Flynn started to speed up. Quickly following he began to pester, "Oh come on! Do tell me more! How would it be bad?" this was getting to be fun.

"Brother!"

Zack froze in place for a moment before turning slowly to see his little sister Cheria storming over, "Ack! Cheria!"

"Do you know how hard it is to find you?" Cheria's fists were clenched as she glared up at her brother, "Honestly! Even Asbel isn't this hard to find!" turning she smiled politely at Flynn. "I'm sorry about him."

"Hey…" Zack frowned a bit. What the heck did he do now—whoa glare. Scary glare!

"I'll leave you two alone then. Take care."

"No! Wait! Flynn! Take me with you—aaaaah!"

Flynn watched with an amused smile as Cheria dragged Zack off. Well things should be fine—then again as he rounded the corner seeing Sodia arguing with Asbel made him want to retract his last thought.

* * *

With arms locked behind his head, a sigh leaving pouting lips Zack decided to go find Sophie. Someone said they saw her in the lower quarter so here he was getting stares—was it his outfit? Well maybe it was since he took it upon himself to not wear the uniform yuck. It was then he noticed long flowing lilac hair, "Sophie~!"

Glancing up from petting the loyal looking dog Sophie gazed at the other, "…Zack?" peering around him she saw no sign of Asbel. Where was Asbel? Just Zack? With that she went back, "Good boy."

"Ouch. Cold shoulder." Squatting down next to Sophie he stared at the dog, "Whoa…this guy knows how to battle." Bit curious he reached over and gave a grin as he was able to pet, "Cool."

"Huh…so I'm gone for like five minutes and Repede has a fan club?"

Glancing up Zack came face to face with a groin before he let his gaze travel up, "Huh?" well standing he cleared his throat and scratched his cheek, "Hah, hah…." Shaking his head he glanced at Sophie, "Sorry was just coming to get her…Sophie come on Flynn is looking."

"Flynn, huh? Looking for a kid?"

"Hm? Oh yeah—oh I get it…you are the famous, Yuri Lowell." Zack matched the others smirk as he did a dramatic bow, "Zack Barnes. Nice to finally meet you."

"Oh-ho? So you are the one that causes the ever constant lieutenant trouble in my place?" Amusement laced Yuri's tone as he eyed the other. These two did not seem like natives that was for sure—ah? Might it have something to do with that comet that passed by three years ago? Could be.

"That is me—whoa!" glancing down Zack blinked at Sophie who gazed up at him, "Guess that is my cue to leave."

"Cheria."

"Big Brother!"

"Crap!"

Yuri blinked as he watched the male in the trench coat drag the little girl off towards an angry looking young woman. Glancing at Repede with mirth in his eyes he chuckled, "Well this is going to be interesting….eh, Repede?"

"Woof."

* * *

**A/N**

Forgot I had something like this stored away. Just a small idea...who knows might continue or not. This song I guess will be sound tracked by** Valshe's album Play the Joker 8D!  
**Look it up! Lol...also for those who read tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

It was a week later after that interesting development when Yuri met the infamous Barnes siblings and the young girl named Sophie. So why didn't it surprise him that something chaotic and odd would happen a week later? He was Yuri Lowell. Bad luck just seemed to follow him. Staring out his window as he sat in it, Yuri listened to the rushing foot steps and then his door being thrown open.

"Yuri! This is not good!"

"What's with all the yelling, Ted?"

Ted slowly pulled himself up to the window sill and waved his right hand about as he used his left to keep steady, "Look! The aque blastia's broken again!" the small boy waved his hand a bit again a pout on his face, "And they just finished fixing it."

Turning his head ever so slightly back to Ted, Yuri raised an eyebrow, "What's the big deal? Just leave it to the mighty Imperial Knights. That's what they're there for."

"Hah." Ted scoffed, "The knights? You know they would never come to the lower quarter."

Moving away from the window Yuri walked towards his open door, a hand to his chin, "What about the heroic Flynn?"

"I already tried to get Flynn." Ted followed after Yuri standing a bit behind him, "They wouldn't even let me see him!"

Turning a bit with an amused smile, hand to his hip Yuri's tone held a slightly mocking tone, "Oh, so I'm Flynn's replacement, huh?" moving back to the window he looked back outside.

Leaning a bit and clenching fists in front of him arms raised Ted growled, "Never mind that, come on! We're short on people!"

"**Ted! Ted! You get down here! They need your help, too!"**

"I'll…I'll be there in a sec!" Ted's voice wavered from his mother's call before turning to Yuri, "Yuri…come on already!" with that he rushed out.

Yuri's head tilted slightly to the side, eyes half-lidded and a small frown, "That's weird. He always comes running whenever there's trouble…" hand to hip that slowly fell back down to his side the twenty one year old sighed, "This place is gonna become an aquarium soon if this keeps up."

* * *

Up in the Royal Quarter looking out a window was none other than Sophie and Zack. The two gazed at water that was currently spewing into the sky from the lowermost part of the city.

Sophie turned her amethyst gaze up to Zack's and tugged his sleeve, "…Zack…?"

"Hm?" with Asbel and Cheria gone with Flynn on his pilgrimage, he was left in charge of Sophie and Estellise. The young Colonel gave a small sigh as he ruffled thigh length cherry hair, "…Alright, alright. Go on the, Sophie."

Sophie gave a faint smile before opening the window and jumping out with ease from the sixth floor of the castle. Looking up and waving a bit she took off.

Zack moved over to lean out the window, resting his chin in his palms as he looked amused, "…Well…this should be fun." Turning a bit as the door opened he gave a nod, "Yo. You look prim and proper as always."

Estellise blinked a bit at Zack before smiling a bit, "…Really? I tried to choose a simpler dress."

"…I don't think that…counts as simple. What my sister wears is simple."

Estellise pouted, "I don't want to hear that from you!" sitting down and opening her book she began to read.

Blinking Zack glanced down at himself. What was wrong with how he dressed? How rude. Looking back out the window and beyond the barrier he gave a small frown. He hoped Flynn, Asbel, and even his bratty sister were alright…he had a feeling things were going to pick up.

* * *

**A/N**

****Eh its short as hell but...XBOX was overheating so this was as much as I can/could write at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3 is a Note

This fan fiction is **Discontinued** or on **Hold.**

It might be due to real life or writers block, or I just can't seem to want to update this fan fiction. Though this Author Note will be on the fic(s) that are indeed on Hold or Discontinued. If it continues in the future and still interested and you read I thank you for being loyal.


End file.
